Welcome to Reality
by GM NASAI
Summary: Being on the run and staying invisible isn't hard. Add in a government intent on getting their experiments back and that's a bit harder. But add in a group of 'fictional' ninja's and this might just get much harder. All I want to know is, why us and why the hell are there so many men in our lives? If me and my sisters don't kill them then our brothers will.


**Chapter One: Intro**

* * *

"Not many people know this story I'm about to tell you. The only people who know this are my siblings and maybe a higher power. Truthfully I don't know why I'm telling you. It's not like it'll effect you nor would you care, but I just feel like someone should know this." The cockroach on the ceiling flicked it's antennae but didn't move so I supposed that counted. I cleared my throat and continued to talk.

"In the beginning there were 12 Olympian Gods and Goddesses who ruled over Greece from a mountain high above the humans. We took over from our other family members- but that's a whole different story. We ruled for a long time until we eventually started to fade until we were nothing but a memory. Ghosts who were walking in a haze unable to focus on one thing for long. No one really worshiped us anymore and as such we were powerless, voiceless, and by all rights dead. At least until fate intervened."

"A human woman by the name of Rhea Reynolds came across a tome in a bookshop. Which made no sense when you figured her profession into the equation. She was an under funded genetic scientist who worked in a morgue that doubled as her research lab at night. Small town and no real funds, she had to work hard to get things done. Anyway, she was the kindest human to ever grace the little town she lived in and everyone knew it. Unfortunately, she had an abusive husband who loved his alcohol more than her. In fact, because of him she couldn't have any children. He got into an accident while drunk that resulted in him getting a vasectomy. And sadly she was loyal to her marriage vows to not even consider cheating on that pathetic excuse for a man. But I digress."

"Which brings us to how she 'created' us."

"You see Rhea didn't like going home, not that I could blame her, so she pretended she was working overtime when she was really 'researching' a book maybe even a movie or two in her lab. Apparently her husband didn't like going around the dead people his wife had no problem cutting open. Now I'm not exactly sure how, nor does she, but one day it suddenly hit her. If she couldn't have children why not create them? It's not like she could adopt as any judge who looked at her husbands records would immediately deny her of having a child. Which led to a year of hard work in her own lab with many things I'd rather not think about."

"Somehow, and I cannot stress this enough, she found an old inscription in the tome that told about magic spells and how to do them. She dabbled in some of the spells never thinking it would ever work in a million years. But apparently some higher forces were at work as not only did Rhea's work improve and start to gain attention, but so did Rhea's wish for children."

"My siblings and I found our wandering souls being pulled to Olympus, Maine where we were given the body of a five year old. Don't worry we didn't inhabit any children, the bodies just, I don't know formed? Of course true to our real and previous lives out popped my older brother, Zeus. Then Poseidon, Hades, Hera, Demeter, and Hestia came along. After them came the rest of us Olympians. Of course since Apollo and I were twins we came out together. The last was Persephone. Alas, fifteen five year old children came into the world only seconds apart."

"Of course with that upside came the downside, we were alive but we were alive with the mentality of actual five year old children who had just landed into the lap of a woman who had no idea what she's just gotten herself into. It took a while for Rhea to work things out but with money, everything worked out. Rhea was able to get fake papers for us along with some new 'sisters' despite being an only child. And as soon as Rhea divorced her husband and 'adopted' us, we moved to a different part of town and lived a blissful existence for a few good years. Truly we were the perfect, well semi perfect, family. But like all things, everything good must come to an end."

"When we were ten Hades and Zeus got into a big argument that led to zombies walking around and storms that only raged over our house. And you all know what happens when something unnatural shows up, the government shows up. Of course with us being scared and so little, our emotions were all out of whack and fear ruled us. We attacked blindly; which led to our mother being caught in the cross fire. She died in front of us. With our only parent figure and guardian now dead the government took us. We were sent to an underground 'hospital' where we've lived for the last eight years."

"Until today that is." I stood up from the white cot as the bars on my door clanged open with a loud click. A shaggy brown haired head popped into the room.

"Let's go Artemis!" One last look at the cockroach above and I followed my twin out into the hall looking both ways down the sterile white hall. It would be okay until someone either killed it or it somehow got out of here.

"Which way?" I asked. Apollo grabbed my hand and pulled me along after him. We ran down one hallway and into another to see Hera, Zeus, Athena and Persephone getting ready to run.

"Zeus!" Apollo called out. I matched his pace and we were soon standing in front of our older brother. "Hades went out the eastern exit with Demeter, Dionysus and Hephaestus."

"Any eyes on Poseidon?" Apollo shook his head. Zeus narrowed his eyes in worry. My ears caught the sound of feet tapping against the floor.

"We have company." I announced. We turned to look down the other hall to see Aphrodite and Aries with Hermes in tow. They rushed up to us in a panic.

"The South entrance is blocked as well as the Western exit." Aries reported.

"That leaves the North and East open." Athena warned. Zeus growled.

"Hera, Athena, Artemis- take Persephone and Aphrodite and go out the eastern exit. We'll distract the guards at the northern exit."

"Are you sure about this brother?" Hera asked. Zeus nodded once.

"As long as you five make it out it'll be worth it. Find the others and stay safe until we come find you."

"And if you don't?" Hera asked stubbornly.

"Then you keep running and don't you dare stop until you're safe!" I clenched my jaw tight in order to stop myself from arguing with him. The only one who could possibly get away with arguing or challenging Zeus' orders was Athena and she wasn't arguing now. "Go, now!" Zeus ordered as the sounds of more footsteps came.

"Artemis!" Hera called as she ushered the others down the hallway.

I held tight to Apollo's hand. He looked down at me with his golden eyes tight with worry and fear. I pleaded with him to come with me but he only pulled me in for a quick hug before kissing my forehead.

"Go on baby sis. I'll see you soon."

"You better." I growled at him. I let go of his hand and turned to run away. I had never hated myself more than in that moment. Hera and Athena led our small pack while Persephone and Aphrodite stayed in the middle while I brought up the rear. Behind me I heard the sounds of fighting before it became lost as we rounded a corner.

The empty halls echoed our running footsteps as we kept running through the halls of the labs. Eventually we made it to a pair of doors. One white and the other silver. Artemis opened the white doors and shooed us in. Hera led us up the stairs as echoes of our feet and panting breaths accompanied our trek.

"Almost there, come on!" Hera called. I darted a head of my sisters to be the first one through the doors. I wasn't going to allow any harm to come to them while we were so close to freedom. I looked both ways. Two guards came around the corner with Taser sticks.

"Drop!" I ordered lifting my arm before releasing some of my frustration and anger. The guards dropped their weapons before falling to their hands and knees. Hera was beside me a second later. "Hurry! I can't hold them for long!" She nodded before getting our sisters past the guards who were struggling to move. I had to let them go just as I got a foot past them. Too many drugs, blood draws, and not enough food was having an effect on my magic.

"Artemis!" Athena called up a head. I struggled to keep up and just as I was about to lose hope I saw it. The exit door to the outside. Hera was already opening the door. Persephone and Aphrodite made it through the doors while Athena turned to wait for me. I crashed through the door a few seconds later to see woods fifty yards away. Between us was at least thirty armed guards all pointing guns at me and my sisters. Above us was a full moon.

"GET DOWN ON THE FLOOR NOW!" Someone ordered. Hera hesitated.

"Sisters, down. Now!" I hissed out. They dropped like a weight. I didn't look away from the moon as my body started to shine and radiate with power. In such a serious situation I heard the popping of popcorn. Which was stupid since I knew it wasn't popcorn but most likely the popping of a gun going off. I didn't feel any bullets though. All I felt was a warmth that emanated from my chest and a feeling of lightness as I looked at the beautiful circle in the sky.

I didn't snap out of my trance until someone jerked my head down. I met Athena's worried gaze. She was opening her mouth like she was saying something but I didn't know what she was saying. Behind her all the guards were on the ground smoking. I smiled before my world went dark.


End file.
